


After the Credits

by markiboss (purplelly)



Category: Danny Sexbang - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cool Patrol au, M/M, after the video happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/markiboss
Summary: Jack had a headache, both caused by his swollen eye and the annoyingly insistent Danny Sexbang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oooo septicbang?! something i haven't written before?! yes!! may or may not be more in this au!! :D Enjoy!

After the bullies had knocked him flat on his ass, Jack was out cold for nearly an hour. When he awoke, his head felt like cotton and his eye throbbed. 

He also woke up in an unfamiliar room. One that was oddly barren, with the leather coach he laid on, a wool blanket draped across him, and a keyboard against the opposite wall. Behind the keyboard, a set of stairs went upwards. 

Jack had stumbled upstairs to find Danny on another sofa, invested in a game on the TV. He immediately stood up at seeing Jack, leaving the controller on the sofa as he grabbed Jack’s arm. 

“Hey!” He greeted, as cheerful as Jack remembered him to be. “How are you feeling?”

Jack grunted in response, his hand coming up to his swollen eye. He noticed that his right eye was nearly shut, as his vision was narrow on that side. His fingers prodded the bruise and he flinched.

“Don’t touch it!” Dan batted his hand away. “Come with me, we’ll put some ice on it.” 

He took Jack by the arm and lead him to the kitchen. It was a small, quaint room, with oddly bright yellow wallpaper. A fold-up table with matching chairs stood pressed against a wall. 

“Go, sit down,” Dan gestured to one of the chairs. “I’ll look in the freezer. Do you want pain meds?”

“Uh, I’m fine,” Jack said. He awkwardly sat on the chair, tapping his fingers nervously on the fold-up table.

Dan glanced at him as he was rummaging through the freezer. “Don’t act like that.”

Jack flinched, startled. “What?”

“Don’t act so--” Dan gestured to stiff posture. “-- _painfully_ awkward. We’re friends. Chill.” 

Jack bit his lip and made an effort to seem more relaxed - but only succeeded in appearing more uptight. He was suddenly aware that his shirt was crooked. Half of it was tucked into his pants. He took the extra moments he had while Dan was busy to tidy himself up. Jack straightened his tie, attempted to smooth the wrinkles, and re-tucked his shirt. It wasn’t fully pristine, but he felt less scrambled now that his clothes were in order.

Dan had pulled out a bag of peas and was wrapping it in a towel as he approached Jack. He looked Jack up and down, frowning. 

“You look like a nerd.”

Jack scowled and held out a hand for the makeshift ice pack. Dan ignored him and held it to Jack’s face himself. 

“A beat-up nerd,” Dan added. “You know, I really thought you were going to beat them.”

Jack shooed Dan’s hands away and shifted the bag on his eye himself. “Yeah, yeah.” He did not at all think that, and in hindsight he wasn’t even sure why he was so confident he could take those assholes on.

Dan scoffed. “I did! You not only marched up to them with such bravado, you took my teaching to heart!” He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, messing up the oddly bright green locks. “I’m so proud of my pupil!” 

“Oh, shut it,” Jack said, batting Dan’s hands away and brushing his hair back down. “Your interpretive dance did not teach me how to fend off assholes. It did not help. At all.”

Dan smiled shyly. “I guess it didn’t. So, the least I can do is aid you until you get better!” He once again ran his hands through Jack’s hair.

Jack gave up on fixing the green fringe. “Didn’t I get into this situation because of your help?”

“ _Yeah_ , but this time it doesn’t include a dance,” Dan pointed out. 

Jack sighed. “Thank god.”

“It includes _magical kisses to make you feel better!”_

Before Jack could fight back, Dan was kissing up his cheek and around the spot the peas covered.

Jack yelped and struggled to push him away, using the bag of peas as a weapon now instead of an ice pack. He pushed the cold bag to Dan’s neck, and the older man yelled out in surprise and pulled away. 

“ _Shit_ , that is cold!” Dan exclaimed, rubbing at his neck. 

“Good!” Jack said, holding the bag back onto his now hot face. “You deserve it!” 

“For wanting you to get better?” Dan pouted. “Did my kisses at least help a little?”

Jack groaned in exasperation and ignored the question. “I should just go, I still have schoolwork to do.” He set the pea bag on the table and headed to where he assumed the door was. 

“Wait!” Dan stopped him. “Do you...want help?” He smiled, almost shyly.

Jack rolled his eyes. “ _No_. I am perfectly capable of doing homework myself.”

Dan pouted, _again_. His bottom lip seemed to quiver and fuck if Jack didn’t think that was cute. 

“But you got a black eye because of me,” Dan said. “I want to make up for it.”

Jack could name at least four other people who could take the blame, but Dan looked to adamant to do _something_ for Jack, and it would be cruel to say no. 

Sighing in defeat, Jack gestured for Dan to follow. “I need to get my bag. You can help with...algebra?” Dan shook his head. “History?” Another shake. “...English?” A pause, and then he shook his head. 

“Maybe you can just buy me a soda then,” Jack suggested, and continued until he was out the front door, Dan following like a happy puppy.


End file.
